Rule the World - A Janoskians Fanfiction
by RaggedyMadMan
Summary: Vaguely based on Game of Thrones. Beau Brooks is the heir to the Iron Throne, or is he? Four Kingdoms find themselves in open rebellion until the sons of these powerful families encounter each other in the battlefield and unexpectedly become friends. Will this group of friends, who have proclaimed themselves the Janoskians, find a way to end the war or will they lose everything?


a/n: also posted on Wattpad under the name "Arry The Orphan Boy"

* * *

**Rule the World**

By Arry the Orphan Boy

**Chapter 1 – Prince Beau**

* * *

Beau ignored the growling in his stomach, choosing instead to try and focus on the matters at hand to no avail. His mother had insisted on his presence in the Great Hall since his father was growing sicker by each day, and audiences had to be held. The Queen, Lady Ellyn, could surely handle the hearings by herself, but she wanted her eldest son to start taking part in royal subjects.

_"__Your father will die soon_," She'd told her annoyed son after interrupting his daily archery lessons. It was true, as horrible as truth was. King Walters's health was not going to get any better, despite being surrounded by physicians every single hour of the day there was nothing they could do, they'd told her. King Walters had decided to accept fate, and enjoy his last days on earth, or as much as he could laying down on his enormous bed, too tired to even move.

Prince Beau, his only son and heir to the Iron Throne, would go visit him every day after he was done with training the new members of his father's army. The boy had always shared a passion for warfare, like father like son, and much to his mother's dismay.

The Queen wanted nothing more than to make Beau a responsible heir, agreeing that military training was of high importance but so were other royal duties, like _attending to audiences that had been postponed enough times as it was. _

Beau tried to argue and even escape from the Castle, but his mother was always watching him with the hundreds of spies she had scattered throughout the entire palace. Admitting defeat the Prince sat his reluctant backside on the giant Throne and listened to the thousands of people who came to see him.

Track of time had been lost and the only sign that it was past midday when his stomach started grumbling soundly, making the young Prince know that he'd lost his midday meal by a lot by then.

It was Beau's time to grumble and turn to shoot a pleading look to his mother who was sitting by his side, only to be utterly ignored. Fighting the impulse of telling all of his subjects to _fuck off_ and march towards the kitchen the Prince gestured one of the guards to let the next subject into the room. He'd lost count of how many he'd seen already. And even then, his mother had been the one to do most of the talking.

He was sure he was going to receive the hell of a lecture when they were done; if the giant vein in the Queen's forehead wasn't giving away her anger then the constant tics and mumbling under her breath was a clear sign that he was doomed.

Three men stepped into the Throne Room and Beau recognized their ranges immediately. They were knights. The one in the center was Gavin, and the man gained his attention as soon as the words _military strategy_ and _rebellion_ left his mouth.

Queen Ellyn rolled her eyes and Beau guided the knights to the courtroom where they could further discuss the political matters, leaving his mother to care for the next hundreds of subjects to arrive.

Beau had trouble concealing sleep that night. The information the knights shared was delicate and of high importance. He wasn't sure he should even let his father know.

_His heart might stop beating and he'll leave this world before he anticipated_, Beau pondered, tossing around in bed restlessly.

_"__Four kingdoms are in open rebellion, My Lord," _The words of the knights echoed in his head. _"High Garden, The Iron Islands, the North and even the Narrow Sea have left it very clear"_

_"__The Narrow Sea?"_ The Prince was aghast. _"My Uncle Cedric? My cousins?"_

_"__We have heard your cousins, Princes Jai and Luke Brooks, also possess a fascination with the art of warfare, just like you do, my lord" _

_"__I haven't seen those little shits since we were children. We got along, we were never the closest cousins in Westeros but I never imagined they would betray me and my Father" _

_"__It is an unfortunate event, my lord" _

_"__Yes, it sure is Ser Gavin. Why is that this rebellion started? My father is a good King, at least better than his own father was" _

The Prince remembered the uncomfortable silence that filled the room, the knights adverting their eyes from the young lad, _"What? What's wrong? What happened?"_ No reply. _"Ser Gavin, as your Prince I command you to answer me" _

_"__M-My Lord," _The knight sputtered._ "Before I tell you this you must be aware of this, neither me nor my two fellow companions believe this outrageous rumor" _

_"__What rumor? What are you talking about, Gavin?" _Beau inquired nervously, all courtesy forgotten.

_"__I am not sure if you have heard this before, my lord. My apologies in advance…Ever since before you were born there was common talk, uncultured people saying that you were not the rightful heir. That while you are in fact the son of Queen Ellyn you…you are not the legitimate son of King Walters" _

Beau growled at the memory, burying his face into the soft pillow that took most of the space in his gigantic bed, _"And people actually believe that?"_

_"__W-We do not believe such atrocity, my lord. Not even in the slightest" _

_"__But apparently my own family does. Uncle Cedric, my own cousins. Ser, there is nothing worse than family betrayal" _

_"__And I completely agree, my lord"_

Beau remembered sitting there, sight lost into nothing, the knights waiting nervously for an enraged reaction that never came. Instead, the young Prince spoke softly, his words miraculously reaching the men's ears, _"Should I ask my mother if this is true?"_

Ser Gavin stood so swiftly that his chair broke against the stoned wall behind, _"My lord, you must not believe such outrageous gossip. You are the rightful heir to the throne and your family is nothing more than a bunch of traitors that will be beheaded for their crimes"_

_"__Hopefully they will answer for their treason, Ser. But I need reassurance from my own mother"_

_"__With all due respect, my lord. You are Prince Beau Brooks, future King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Your father lies in bed, agonizing slowly and cannot take these political matters in his own hands. Not without dying right on the spot. We depend on you, Prince Beau. You are the one who is going to guide this land against the ones who decide to threaten it. Your kingdom shall prevail, the name of your legitimate father, Walters Brooks. We shall follow your lead, against anything that stands in our way, my lord. But we cannot follow a young boy who hides behinds his mother's skirts, who needs reassurance from her before going off to war. We cannot follow a King who doubts himself" _

Beau hated when other people were right. He was the Protector of the Realm, or he was going to be any time soon anyway. He needed to start acting like a King and defend his land, his people. And everyone who dared defy his royal name would be sentenced to death, even if the traitors happened to be his own family.

The Prince was not sure what had motivated the other three houses to declare themselves in open rebellion though. The Lords of High Garden were vaguely familiar to him. They had attended the feast for his Father's nameday many years ago, when he was just an eight year old boy. He was fifteen now, and sure he'd not recall the Yammouni family even if he wanted.

There was a boy, he sure remembered that. Prince James Yammouni, the only boy among five sisters. He was sure they'd played together during the feast, but could not even recall the boy's face. Why they were in rebellion against his house was beyond him.

The North was a place he'd never visited before and only knew about the family reigning there by mere comments or news some maids or cooks made here and there. The Sahyounie family, he called to mind. The heir to the North was Prince Daniel, apparently. Beau wasn't even sure and did not care, not so late at night anyway.

And then there were the Iron Islands. They had always had their issues with these lands but who in Westeros had not. Queen Isolde Diamond had passed many years ago, soon followed by her husband, King Dain Diamond who died out of grief for his wife and unborn third child. The back then Prince Ronald was only nine years old when his parents passed and was crowned King of the Iron Islands just a year after. With a crippled younger sister to look after and his untrustworthy advisers the boy was forced to grow up fast and bitter.

_No wonder why __**they**__ are in open rebellion_, Beau reasoned. So far the Iron Islands were the only ones with a _sort_ of justifiable reason of their claim to the Iron Throne.

"Or maybe they don't want the Throne. Maybe they just don't want _me_ to sit on it," The Prince mumbled into his pillow, turning around and facing the open window. Silence invaded the whole kingdom, not even the brothels were being as loud as they usually were. Darkness filled his room, the moon only being bright enough to illuminate half of his features.

Ser Gavin told him there was an army ready and waiting for him. His father was loved by at least half of his kingdom and they had reunited to fight for his only son. Beau felt moved by the action and tried to divert his mind from thinking that he was taking these good men to an undoubtable death.

Scouts had informed Ser Gavin that the Narrow Seas army was approaching; their ships had sailed and were going to reach King's landing in no less than two days. The army was being led by the famous Brooks twins, his cousins Princes Jai and Luke.

His armour was hanging right across his bed, waiting patiently to be worn. He was going to defend King's Landing, even if its inhabitants doubted his legitimate claim as a Brooks. In only two days he was going to be faced by pure and utter hell.


End file.
